It is the aim of this project to measure and compare specific counterion binding by various polyelectrolytes and to study the effects of specific binding on chemical reactions. The polyelectrolytes to be investigated include DNA, polyphosphates, polyvinylphosphonates, polymethacrylates, and derivatives of copolymers of maleic anhydride and vinyl ethers. The specific binding is to be followed through volume effects and membrane distribution equilibria which will be interpreted with the aid of a recently developed theoretical treatment. The effect of the binding of different cations on the kinetics of the various degradation reactions of polyphosphates will also be measured in order to assess the importance of the catalytic aspects of specific ion binding.